When i met you
by Cal-Wills
Summary: a 16 year old Phil Brooks' life is drastically changed as he's forced to move to NC, attend a new high school and start over. His life becomes more complicated as he starts to fall for a 17 year old Jeff Hardy. Junk SLASH Angst. Rated MATURE. R&R


Title: When I met you

Pairing: Phil Brooks/Jeff Hardy, Evan Bourne/Jack Swagger (More later)

Rating: NC – 17 (Mature)

Warning: M/M, under aged Sex(Later on), Lang, angst…

Summery: When a 16 year old Phil Brooks is forced to move from his Chicago home with his Father, to go move to Cameron North Carolina with his Mother and new Step Dad, it's time to start new. A New place, a new school and new people to meet. How does he come to terms with being possibly…? Gay? Falling for the first kid to befriend him, Jeff Hardy.

Disclaimer: I no own the boys… Vinny mac owns 'em.

A/N: This is something that popped in my head.

PHIL'S POV

"But Dad!"

"No Buts Phil… you know I hate seeing you go but-"

"-then let me stay!"

"I can't! Your mother… has a right to see you, and here you're just too broody… too lonely… I mean… look at it this way… it's a fresh start. And it's only until you finish High School. That's what… about three years… Not too long Phil." My dad urged as my shoulders slumped. We stood standing in the airport terminal waiting on my one way flight to Cameron. I was dreading it, for one, I hated the man my mother married and two, I didn't wanna leave the place I'd come to call my home.

"I hate this" I muttered dropping my bag in frustration. My dad just shrugged as we waited in silence. It was merely moments later that the flight to Cameron was announced and my dad walked me over to the line, handing me my luggage. I placed it on the luggage cart as the men took my things to get them on the plane.

"Ticket?" the woman asked behind the counter as I grumbled, handing it to her. She tore it, then handed me back the part I was to keep, as I hugged my dad goodbye, angrily shoving the ticket in my back pocket; boarding my flight to hell.

It was surprisingly a long flight, I dosed off a couple times before we landed. I grabbed my carry on, and followed the other passengers off the plane and into the terminal where my I collected the rest of my luggage and waited for my mother.

"Phillip… is that you?" my mother looked surprised at how much I'd changed within three years that she had not seen me. "Uhh… Yeah…" I muttered grabbing my stuff before I was nearly squeezed to death in tight vice like hug. "Mom!" I grumbled as she quickly released me. "Sorry… it's just… been so long." she murmured with a smile.

I shrugged, as she helped me get my stuff to her car. I climbed in the passenger side, buckling in and shutting my mouth, putting my head phones on and blocking out the world.

"Are you hungry? You must be Phillip." My mother asked once I was settled in my new room. "No. I'm good. Thanks anyway." I mumbled as she smiled. "Well come with me… I gotta get you signed up for the local high school here." she grinned cheerily. I grumbled under my breath but followed her out anyways.

"Okay all the paper work is done, and finalized. He'll start as soon as possible." Principal Calloway smiled politely, but to me, he looked like a freaking wild animal ready to strike. "Welcome to the school Mr. Brooks" he smiled extending his hand towards me. I stared at it awkwardly, before I took it, giving a gentle shake nervously.

"Here is your schedule for your classes." He said handing me the printed paper. I took it, opening it to see the hectic classes. 'Well shit I'll be kept well busy' I thought glumly.

Period 1: English with Mr. Michaels

Period 2: Science with Mrs. Stratus

Period 3: Math with Mr. Flair

Period 4: Art with Mrs. Dumas

Lunch

Period 5: Spanish with Mr. Mysterio

Period 6: GYM with Mr. Helmsly

Period 7: History: with Mr. Bautista

Period 8: Writing with Mr. Copeland

I hate it here. I don't wanna go to a new high school. I wanna go back to Chicago, back to my old friends, back to my real home. Drew is sending me death glares across the table, and Mom isn't even paying mind to it! Ugh! I quickly ate my dinner then rushed to bed, locking my door. Tomorrow I have school, was my excuse to go to bed early. It worked so I really don't care.

I nervously steeped into the high school, feeling everyone's eyes on the new kid. I swallowed hard, pulling my black hoodie even tighter around my body as I located my locker. I put my belongings inside, closing it, and jumping as I bumped into some guy in front of me. I swallowed hard as he turned around to face me, and damn he had like five inches on me, it made nervous. His twitchy blue orbs locked on me, as he ran a hand over his close shaven head, glaring daggers down at me.

"Ohh"'s echoed through out the hallway, and I knew I was in for it.

'New kids gonna get it!' they muttered.

'Get 'im Randy!' the smaller man standing next to the bigger kid coxed as 'Randy' moved closer, making me step back, I mumbled a sorry quickly, under my breath but it obviously wasn't good enough.

Randy raised his hand to hit me, but he was yanked away as a guy, slightly taller then myself, caught it, and shoved Randy back into the lockers. "Leave the fucking kid alone" The guy seethed and I was thankful to him helping me out as Randy sneered before retreating.

"Th-Thank you" I murmured shivering as I caught his gaze. His gorgeous emerald orbs met mine, and I was entranced. He was beautiful! He was hot. Wait… what am I thinking?

"No Problem. Orton has serious issues… so watch yourself kiddo." He murmured as I nodded, my hand going to rub the back of my neck nervously. "Um… I'm new here… Names Phil… Phil Brooks". I extended my hand and the man with red hair took it gently in his. "Pleasures all mine. My names Jeff. Jeff Hardy." He murmured his voice thick with an accent as a smile made its way to his lips.

Right there I knew I was screwed. Having these feelings for a guy. A guy I barely know, a guy I JUST met! 'Way to go Phil' I thought annoyed as I finished up at my locker watching my savior walk away. I checked my list of classes. English with Mr. Michaels.

Fun… I hated English!

I walked into the classroom as Mr. Michaels was turning around.

"Hello!" he murmured taking the note I handed him. He was a little taller then me, with shoulder length blonde hair. He was donned in a yellow button down dress shirt, and grey slacks, and if you ask me, it looked very distasteful. I nervously chewed my bottom lip, gaze shooting to the floor as I realized other kids where looking at me, they murmured to themselves and others. Talking. About. Me.

"Okay!" Mr. Michaels murmured glancing up at the classroom full of high school kids. "Well… It appears we have a new student. Class, Please welcome Phil. Mr. Brooks transferred to here, from Chicago. Phil I'm Mr. Michaels, but I really prefer students to call me Shawn. Okay, Uhh Have a seat, and welcome to English" Mr. Michaels murmured patting me on the shoulder.

I walked to the back of the class room, taking an empty seat as everyone stared at me. Mr. Michaels walked over and handed me an English book. "There Phil." he murmured walking back to stand in front of the white board. He started talking about 1800 poetry, but I was lost thinking about, Jeff. What was he doing right now?

"Hey!" A whispered voice brought me from my day dreaming. I turned my hooded head to see a smallish guy, a little shorter then myself, nicely built with a head full of thick black hair. "You're the kid Orton was gonna beat up, huh?" He asked whispering as I turned away annoyed.

"Nah Orton is an asshole, don't worry about him, Jeff can handle him." He whispered making my head turn back to him at the mention of Jeff. "You know Jeff?" I asked in a whispered tone. The man nodded with a slight smile. "We'll talk later, kay?" He asked as I nodded.

XXXXX

English was a boring class, despite Shawn being a nice guy. The bell rang, as I exited the class room, Mr. Michaels gave us an Essay on 1800 English poetry. I shoved my book in my backpack, heading for my locker. "Hey!" The same dark haired kid called racing up to me in the crowd of people.

"My name is Evan. Evan Bourne. By the way" He smiled charmingly, extending his hand. I smiled slightly, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Evan, I'm Phil Brooks." I murmured gently as Evan grinned. "I know… Shawn introduced you remember?" I chuckled slightly, nodding my head as I started walking towards my locker, Evan following me as I stopped in front of it taking my English book out, and slipping it inside. "So yeah I know Jeff, because I'm dating his cousin." Evan murmured making me spin around.

"You're what?" I asked eyes wide. He just grinned. "Mmhmm being gay here, is really no big deal, I mean you get teased from time to time, but, it fades… Anyway… This weekend… Jeff's bro, Matt is throwing a party… it's like a' party while you can cause its back to school' thing… umm why don't you come you'll meet some cool people" Evan offered as I shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Come on! I'll pick you up! And get you a ride too and from and everything! Please!" Evan begged and I smiled. "Okay…"

"Sweet!" Evan grinned slinging an arm around my shoulders as he dragged me to my next class.

XXXXXXXXX

Science went well; Mrs. Stratus seemed to like me. I got a little bit of science homework. Math was boring, Mr. Flair was a grouch. I got two chapters of Math to do. I loved art, and Amy was nice (She ALSO hates being called her last name). I had a small art assignment, draw the first thing you see in your minds eye. Spanish was hard; Mr. Mysterio was a hard ass. Lunchtime!

I walked into the cafeteria, standing in line, as I dug in pocket to get my money for lunch. I pulled out my money, holding it tightly in my hand, jumping as an arm wrapped around my throat from behind. "Give me your damn money" I looked up to see one of Randy's goons. The blonde one.

I looked throughout the cafeteria, my eyes searching, locking with Evan's across the room. Evan, Jeff, some Dark haired guy and a really tall blonde started walking at fast pace toward me, the short haired guy pulling the goon off me. "Ted… Go run back to Randy, and leave people alone" the guy hissed dangerously as "Ted" turned and fled. Jeff touched my arm gently. "Are you okay Phil?" he asked as I nodded.

"H-he wanted my lunch money" I mumbled as Jeff opted to stand in line with me. "Nah Matty, Jack, go back to the table with Evy, I'll stay with him." Jeff murmured as 'Matty', (which I assumed was the brunette, so that meant the Blonde must be Jeff's cousin), nodded his head, walking Evan back to the table.

"Jeff?" I asked as he looked down at me.

"Hmm?" he asked as I chewed my bottom lip. "Evan invited me… to your party…"

Jeff grinned, turning to face me. "Cool. I was gonna invite but I had to get to class, Hey will you need a ride?" I nodded. "I don't want my mom, or step dad giving me one…"

At Lunch I sat near Evan, Jack, Matt, and Jeff. We talked as we ate, and I found out that Jeff and Jack were Jr's, Evan a sophomore like me, and Matt a senior.

Next was GYM, I hated Gym. Mr. Helmsly was a dick! Always yelling at kids.

"Come on! Make a shot half pint!" he yelled at me, pointing out that I was smaller then everyone else. I threw the basketball and missed. "How the hell do you miss!" he yelled as I dropped my head going to the back of the line.

GYM was over and it was shower time.

This was gonna be a long ass day…

End of Chapter one. So this is an old one, but … I decided to give it a shot and post it anyways. I do intend on writing it. If you guys like it. I'm FINIALLY ON BREAK! So you know the drill!

~Cal


End file.
